Strength of The Heart
by Pricat
Summary: A girl is found in the forest who doesn't belong in Duloc because she's different but fits in with Shrek's family but Morgan is up to something which involves the girl but she learns that you can make something out of yourself if you try and believe in y.
1. Chapter 1

**Strength of the Heart**

**_A/N I was feeling down today and I couldn't stop thinking about Shrek which basically happens when I'm sad or happy or writing fics. I think about him all the time along with Aria and my friend Inyunaruto365 I hope people like this fic. It's about finding people who believe in you no matter if you're different and in time become precious to you and become like family to you._**

It was a clear day in Duloc but a young girl was in the square of the village as other kids played around her as she was on a swing. Her name was Ari but she was different than normal kids.

She was blind and her parents were ashamed of her and pretended to like her but she could tell they didn't want her in the family anymore but the other kids were well aware of her sight problems and made fun of her as a ball came her way but she caught it.

"You're nothing but a freak." a boy told her taking the ball from her.

Ari's younger sister saw tears run from her sister's eyes.

Ari had silvery hair, turquise eyes, slender and kind hearted. She could relate to those who were different and feared by the people of the village and make friends with them.

Later that night she and her younger sister heard their parents fighting again and it was about Ari.

"Malika..... I'm leaving." Ari told her sister.

"W-Where will you go?" Malika asked.

"Somewhere where people accept me and aren't afraid of me because I'm blind, where I can be loved." she answered as she snuck out of the house taking her back pack and her long cane.

Ari had been born blind but her parents had at the beginning tried to help but were hurting her by making her feel isolated.

She loved being in the forest and talking to the creatures that lived there especially the ogres there.

They seemed friendly and wanted to be with her. They told her many tales, played with her especially the three younger ones and the male ogre, their father seemed like a father to her than her own.

She ran into the forest as a storm began to come on and she was frightened hearing the stormy skies and knowing it was dangerous even though she couldn't see. She hoped the storm would pass soon....

In a certain swamp house Fiona and Shrek were awoken by the sound of three paiers of feet as the triplets came into their room. The storm was scaring the five year old triplets.

"It'll be okay guys, the storm will be over in the morning." Fiona reassured them as they were in bed with them.

But Shrek couldn't sleep for some reason.

He had a feeling somebody in the forest needed help and he had to go. He waited until Fiona and the triplets were asleep and crept out without waking them up. He then ran into the forest as the thunder roared louder than an ogre roar.

"_I hope that person's okay._

_I won't give up!"_ he thought as he found who he was looking for. Ari was asleep under a tree and he smiled seeing her.

"_What is she doing out here in the middle of a storm?_

_She must've..... ran away from home._

_I can't leave her here alone."_ he thought picking her up gently as he took her back pack which had her long cane in it. He hoped he could beat the storm back to the swamp house.

He arrived back in the swamp house before dawn's first light.

He laid Ari by the open fire to warm her up and smiled sadly as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly as he went back to bed.....


	2. The Runaway

**Strength of the Heart**

It was morning and Fiona was up cooking breakfast.

The triplets were playing in their room but Shrek was still asleep which was unusual for him since he was normally up at this time and wondered what he'd been doing last night. She'd sort of seen him leave wearing armour and had wondered what he'd been doing but gasped seeing Ari lying there by the fire.

"_So he went to save her!_

_What was she doing out there in the middle of a storm?" _Fiona thought as she cooked eggs.

But in the forest near Far, Far Away a sorceroress was plotting against the kingdom's king. Her name was Morgan Le Fay and had once lived in the kingdom but had tried to take over but Artie had banished her after that but people in the kingdom whispered that she was related to the young King. She would do whatever it took to have Far, Far Away in her cold hearted hands.

"_Soon Artie will learn not to mess with me!"_ she thought as she cackled....

Shrek woke up later finding Fiona waiting for him in the kitchen. He had a feeling she'd found out about Ari but he'd had no choice. If he hadn't done it, she'd be hurt or worse. But Fiona had decided not to talk about it yet thankfully as he ate breakfast. She wondered what had made him go out in the middle of a storm. He then heard Ari sneeze loudly by the fire and sighed.

"I had to go and save her.

If she had still been out there, she would be hurt or worse. Besides it's okay. She's the one that always is in these parts of the forest and always hangs out with us. Besides she has nowhere she can call home." he told her softly. Fiona understood as she heard Ari moan softly as her eyes slowly opened but saw the same darkness as usual. Her ears were very good and she could hear things other people couldn't.

"Hey you're up.

How're you feeling?" Shrek asked her softly.

"Not too good my friend. I left because I'm too much trouble to my family and now I'm trying to find a place where people will accept and love me even though...... I'm different." she answered coughing.

Fiona was a little shocked by that. She knew this girl was lonely but had an idea. "Maybe somebody in Far, Far Away will want her." she said softly.

"T-Thanks I'm Ari.

I'm always hanging around the forest and you guys are the most friendly of ogres in the forest.

I told my sister about you but my parents don't understand." she answered feeling Fiona's face as a way of shaking hands along with Shrek but they'd alreadt met a long time ago when her sister had gotten lost in the forest and she'd gone to find her.

"Wow your ears are soft!" the girl said smiling as she heard the triplets come in and were a little afraid.

"It's okay guys you can trust her.

This is Ari.

Let her feel you because she can't see as well as other people and ogres." Fiona heard Shrek reassure them as Ari felt their faces.

"Nice to meet you." Ari said as the triplets giggled.

"Where's her Mommy and Daddy?" one of them asked Fiona but she looked nervous. "I ran away from my family so they could be happy. I want to be loved, accepted by others and not hated because I'm blind and can't see.

There's more to me than that." Ari answered smiling as the triplets nodded in awe.

"Is she going to live with us?" one of the boys asked Fiona.

"Well we're taking her to Uncle Artie's kingdom so she can find a home where she can be loved. We're going in the morning." Shrek answered.

"What about us?" Nikko asked his father as his siblings agreed.

"Uncle Puss will look after you along with Uncle Donkey." Fiona told them but they looked sad but understood. They'd nearly gotten hurt last time in Far, Far Away but later that night Ari smiled a little as she lay by the fire. She hoped Malika was okay and safe but had told her sister not to tell her parents that she'd ran away.

_"Maybe in Far, Far Away I'll find somebody who wants somebody like me for a daughter, I hope._

_I like Shrek and his family._

_They're really fun and caring even if others don't see that_." she thought falling asleep.....


	3. Setting Out on an New Adventure

**Strength of the Heart**

_A/N Thanks for the reviews Hanny Spoon. I appreciate them. Here's more._

Malika sighed sadly as she woke up the next morning. She wondered where Ari was now and missed her. Her parents seemed to have forgotten Ari and pretended that she'd never been their daughter which made the ten year old angry but she couldn't do anything.

"I hope you're safe where ever you are Ari." she whispered to herself as she got dressed.

Ari felt the wind through her hair as the onion carriage was on it's way to Far, Far Away. Shrek hoped that things would be okay at the swamp while he and Fiona were gone because he knew the triplets were a little sad when they went on a trip without them but Morgan smiled but frowned at the same time.

Ari was giving off a strong magical aura and it baffled the sorceroress.

"How can she have magic?

She's nothing but a blind little nobody!" Morgan yelled in anger as the image vanished. Nobody would stop her from taking her cousin's kingdom, not his ogre friends or some blind girl.

Artie was excited hearing that Shrek and Fiona were coming to visit but was unaware of Ari coming with them but he would welcome her as he did any friends of his family.

Fiona saw that Ari was asleep as night wore on.

"_I wonder what she's dreaming?_

_Probably of a home and a family that'll care for and love her even though she's blind._

_She is being so strong through all this." _she thought yawning as Shrek wrapped his arms around her as they fell asleep.

Morgan then went to Worchester using her magic. Her powers were strong but still weak but if she borrowed some magic from the Spell Spinners, then her magic would be strong enough to take over the kingdom. She smiled seeing the Spell Spinner's sorority house and wore a hooded cloak so they wouldn't see her.

The Spell Spinners were curious but worried as a hand rose from under the cloak.

"Absorbus." Morgan whispered as magic emitted from her hands and into the Spell Spinner's bodies taking their magic and feeding it into Morgan's body. The Spell Spinners were scared by this and felt afraid without their powers to help them but were shocked as Morgan revealed herself.

"W-Why would a former Spell Spinner do this?" one of them asked Morgan.

"Because I want the kingdom of Far, Far Away and only your powers make my magic stronger." Morgan told them as she left.

Merlin was worried in Magic class when the Spell Spinners couldn't get a potion or spell right.

"_Something very wrong is happening but I don't know what."_ he thought but Morgan was already back in her lair by then......


	4. Welcoming With Open Arms

**Strength of the Heart**

_A/N Here's more. If you're wondering why Artie felt bad about what nearly happened to the triplets, read Shrek Goes Fourth by Hanny Spoon. It's really good._

Ari was excited but nervous as the onion carriage had made it to Far, Far Away. She hoped that the people here would be different. Fiona helped her out of the carriage.

"Thanks Fiona." she said using her long cane to help her see while she walked toward the front of the castle with Shrek and Fiona following.

Artie was excited seeing them but was curious about the young girl with them. He'd never seen her in the kingdom before but wanted to know about her along with Lillian.

The former Queen had been told by Fiona that they were bringing somebody with them but hadn't explained anything to her.

"_Maybe she's friendly._

_I want to find out about her." _Artie thought as his friend and cousin approached him and Lillian.

"Hey Artie!" Shrek said as Fiona hugged him.

"Hey to you too.

It's been a while since we were here. How has the kingdom reacted to you not marrying and still ruling the kingdom?" Shrek went on but Artie looked sad at that. He didn't want to remember what nearly happened to the triplets on that adventure.

"I-It's been okay.

I think they got it when they heard at the chapel." Artie said sadly but the ogre noticed that the young King was looking at Ari with growing curiousity and smiled at that.

"This is Ari.

She's a new friend of ours who's blind.

But there's more to her than that Artie." Shrek told him.

Lillian was happy but surprised but wondered why they'd brought the girl here.

Ari smiled at Artie shakily. Her parents were so cautious around her, they didn't allow her to go outside so she didn't know how to make friends like other kids her age.

"Come on Ari I'll show you the kingdom." Artie said as she followed him leaving the castle......

Morgan smiled as she saw Artie had left the castle and was with Ari.

"That's good which means he won't be there when I strike!" she cackled as great dark magic flowed from her.

In Worchester Morgan had been a really good student especially in Merlin's Magic classes which the non magic kids hated and teased and made her life a misery until she joined the Spell Spinners which felt like home for the young Le Fey girl but her parents never saw how good she was at magic and wanted her to be a princess like her sister.

After that day, Morgan felt she had to prove herself to her family by taking over a kingdom by her magical strength but Artie had been a thorn in her side by banishing her from Far, Far Away but this time things would be different and nobody would tell her she wasn't good enough again......

Lillian listened as Shrek explained why Ari had came here so she could find a home and a family who would love her whether she couldn't see or not but the former Queen understood after her son in law finished. She seemed sad.

"I think Artie likes being with her.

You saw the way he looked at her, didn't you?

No fear or disgust in his eyes, just trying to understand her." Lillian said as Fiona nodded but had a feeling something would happen soon to the kingdom.

Artie laughed as Ari was telling him some funny things.

He liked being with her and he'd actually forgotten the fact she was blind but he liked her personality and what she had to say. Granted she was still very shy and not wanting to open up but knew she would in time if she decided to stay that was.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as her eyes glowed with magic.

"Somebody related to you wants to cause the kingdom great misery by taking it over." Ari said softly as her eyes stopped glowing but Artie was amazed.

"Do you have magic i you?

If you do, that's okay because it's cool!" he said smiling but she could hear the warmth in his voice and blushed a little. Nobody in her home village had ever said that about her magical gifts before. That was another reason her parents wouldn't let her mix with other kids and kept her in her room.

"Y-You think my powers are cool?

Thanks Artie." she said to him softly as they returned to the castle......


	5. Strange Dreams Reveal Hidden Secrets

**Strength of the Heart**

_A/N Here's more. Thanks Hanny Spoon for the reviews. Yes there's a little something going on with Ari and Artie but you're going to have to wait, okay? I hope people enjoy." _

Ari smiled that night secretly as they were at dinner. Fiona wondered what they had been doing while out of the castle but decided not to ask.

Lillian was very curious as she watched Ari eat. She hadn't seen Artie smile like that before but was happy he'd found a friend in Ari but she had a feeling something would happen as a guard came running in.

"What's wrong?" Lillian asked him.

"Not here." he said.

"Very well then.

Excuse me." she told her guests as she got up from the table but Shrek saw worry in Artie's green eyes.

"_What's going on?_

_If I ask, Lillian will probably not tell me but maybe I should try." _he thought eating.

Ari shivered as she could feel Morgan's magical presence near the kingdom.

"You okay?" Artie asked her softly.

She nodded but didn't want to tell him.

Morgan cackled as she transformed into a teenage girl so nobody would suspect a thing.

"Soon Artie you'll wish you never left Worchester!" she said smiling evilly.

Lillian was nervous afteer the guard had told her that Morgan was here and wanting to get the throne any way even by hurting Artie but she knew he wouldn't leave the kingdom or run. She hoped there was a way to help him before Morgan got to him.

But that night Ari had a dream as she was asleep in her room in the castle....

_A young couple were running from somebody, an evil sorceroress who was after something they had. The woman held a baby in her arms as she ran but the sorceroress had caught up with the husband._

_"What do you want Le Fey?" he asked her but the sorceroress snickered._

_"Your daughter as my apprentice. You know that the daughter of a Druidess has powerful magic and I plan to use it." Morgan told them but the baby's mother backed away nervous._

_"There's no way she'll be yours Morgan._

_Your heart is full of evil ambition and darkness while my daughter's heart and magic are pure._

_I will never give her to you!" the Druidess woman told Morgan but she cackled as magic emitted from her hand and into the baby's eyes blinding them._

_The Druidess woman ran without trying to catch her breath._

_She then came to a village called Duloc._

_She then found a house with a couple in their home alone and left her on their door step._

_"Goodbye Ari my daughter, I will always love you." the woman told her as she saw the door open and the couple bring the baby into their house....._

Ari woke up with a start at that.

The woman in her dream...... had been her mother, her real one.

"Morgan was after me as a child because of my gifts but blinded me when she couldn't have me and my mother protected me." she thought as she walked out of her room and into the hall way. She couldn't sleep after the dream she'd just had but noticed Artie was in the royal garden as she walked into the garden. She smiled a little as she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" he said softly as she sat on the bench beside him and nodded. She decided to keep the information in the dream to herself for now. Artie seemed sad somehow but wondered why. He was worried about what was happening to the kingdom since he'd overheard what the guard had told Lillian but wondered why Ari was involved with Morgan. But he decided not to ask.

But he felt a little better by Ari's side. But Morgan had seen that and smiled evilly seeing that Ari was still around but was with Artie. She could use this to her upper hand as she saw guards scouting the kingdom for her.......


	6. A Face From Ari's Past

**Strength of the Heart**

Morgan smiled as she entered the castle and found Artie asleep in his room but his green eyes opened and was afraid as she saw him tremble.

"Who're you and what do you want?" the young King asked.

"Foolish cousin.

Don't you remember me Morgan Le Fey?" she said becoming herself. Artie's fear transformed into anger seeing his exiled cousin.

"I thought you were banished!" he told her as she cackled.

"Artie what's going on?" a soft voice asked as Ari came into his room but gasped feeling Morgan's presence.

"You...... are the one who took my sight and hurt my parents, my real ones.

I would never be your apprentice, now leave Artie alone!" she yelled as magic emitted from her slender hands and hit Morgan sending her flying.

"I see your gifts have grown strong over the years.

I see somebody has feelings for the young King but he'll never love anybody like you!" she told her as they kept fighting but then Artie got caught in the middle which made Ari angry.

"I'll go seeing he's done for!" Morgan told Ari as she left.

Ari felt tears in her eyes as she held Artie.

"_I should use my magic to heal him but I'm scared._

_What if I make things worse?" _she thought as magic emitted in her hand as she wrapped her arms around him as it flowed through his body.

She was worried it hadn't worked as tears ran down her face.

"Ari why're you crying?

I'm fine." Artie said as his emerald eyes opened as he got to his feet but fell as Ari caught him.

"But..... how?

I thought Morgan destroyed you." she said helping him into bed.

"She would've if your magic hadn't healed me." he said as she blushed as Shrek came into the room.

"What happened in here?" he asked nervous.

"It was Morgan.

She tried to hurt me but Ari..... she saved me.

She was awesome!" Artie told his friend.

Shrek smiled seeing Ari leave the room.

"_Maybe it was a good idea bringing her after all._

_I think she might've made an impression on Artie." _he thought as he went to join Lillian and Fiona.

But somebody was watching.

It was Ari's real mother, the Druidess woman Morgan had let go. She was so proud of her daughter tonight but was worried. She knew Morgan would stop at nothing to get the powers Ari had within her along with Far, Far Away.

It made her angry.

But she moved on biding her time....

The next day Lillian was very worried along with Fiona and Shrek. They were having breakfast in the dining room but Artie wasn't up yet along with Ari.

Artie's eyes opened as sunlight poured through the window into his room. He'd been dreaming about somebody but was also worried about Ari and remembered something she'd said about being connected to Morgan that made her involved in this. But he knew she'd never help Morgan but smiled remembering last night.

"_I hope she's okay._

_She was so brave last night fighting Morgan._

_But things are getting out of hand involving my cousin."_ he thought getting dressed and heading downstairs. Ari was downstairs but was sad but trying to hide it.

She remembered having to fight Morgan and using her magic but it scared her.

"_I-I hope I don't have to use it again to fight Morgan._

_Artie probably thinks I'm a freak."_ she thought entering the dining room but sensed Artie was nearby but was nervous.

But there was no coldness from him as they were sitting together.

But he seemed very shy and quiet.

But then a page came in followed by somebody in white robes and wore a hooded cloak.

Ari gasped as she saw who it was.

"Ari you okay?

Who is that woman?" he asked softly.

"Yes Artie it's my mother, my real one who sent me to Duloc to protect me." she answered as the woman smiled after bowing to him, Shrek, Fiona and Lillian to show respect.

"My name is Cassa and Ari's mother.

I was able to get away when Morgan went after Ari a few nights after I'd given birth to her because of her magical gifts.

But when I refused to hand her to Morgan to save my husband's life, she cast dark magic on her, taking away her sight.

I thought letting that couple take care of her was a good thing but I was wrong.

But you seem to like her just as she likes you.

You have became family to her in a few mere days but Morgan is after the kingdom King Artie." she explained softly but Fiona was outraged hearing how Morgan had blinded Ari because her mother didn't want her to be her apprentice because it made her think of her own children back at their swamp home......

But Morgan growled as she was regathering her strength.....


End file.
